


Colleague to Colleague

by orphan_account



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holden would be a power bottom, right?





	Colleague to Colleague

A light tap sounded upon on her office door and Wendy took a deep breath. "Yes?"

She tensed, expecting Bill to run another lecture on her. The door opened and she relaxed instantly as Holden poked his head in for a short moment, his large doe eyes wide and nervous. "Can we talk for a moment?"

Wendy nodded curtly and shuffled the papers around her desk. "I haven't finished listening to the recent set of tapes if that's what's you've come for."

"No- I- it's something else." He closed the door behind him and Wendy's brow furrowed in concern. Holden huffed, staring at his feet as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I just want your professional opinion on something."

“Agent Ford, I am your colleague not your personal therapist.”

“I know.” He blushed. “This is more, colleague to colleague.”

“Okay." She conceded. Wendy relaxed back in her chair and folder her hands in her lap. She almost pitied him, standing there with his wide blue eyes and body tensed in apprehension. "Please, sit."

He obliges. “About the case from earlier, the 23 year old male who–“

Wendy nodded, immediately understanding. They had just wrapped up assisting with a local case involved in a string of recent murders. This one in which a young man was found dead on the side of the road, accompanied by a journal detailing a long history of sexual exploits. The young man had strong need for domination from powerful females, often with a preference for anal penetration from older women assisted by harnessed phalluses. Ultimately the man had been murdered for his petulance for pegging, reduced and stripped bare of his masculinity and left for dead. It was a rage crime and had not fit with the others from the same killer. While reviewing the case Wendy had picked up Holden's body language and the pink that tinted his cheeks with each mention of the act within the journal.

Still, Wendy allowed him to vent to her, nervously stumbling over his words as he explained his apprehensions and wants. He finished, ultimately looking relieved but the terror in his eyes remained.

“I don't know what to do. Or even how to explain to Debbie- she won't- I mean she doesn't really...” he trailed off, exasperated. Wendy had met with his girlfriend Debbie previously and she knew sexual intercourse between the two could only be of an aggressive one sided nature. And ultimately unsatisfying. She could not blame him for harboring secret fantasies the likes of which he could not share with his girlfriend.

Wendy thought to her own secret box of fantasies. A literal box, the only one that had remained unpacked after her move from Boston to Virginia. Tucked in the far reaches of her new closet, she thought it would sit gathering dust for a long while after her departure from her relationship with Annaliese. But when the opportunity arises-

Wendy nodded curtly and turned to retrieve her prescription pad from her desk drawer. Truthfully, the thing hadn’t be used in years, since before she was employed at the university, but as a licensed physician she still kept it. She took a brief moment to scribble out a set of directions for the pharmacist and signed her name in a looping scroll before ripping it free from the rest of the pad.

“Bring this to your local drug store."

Holden took the prescription from her, ultimately unsure. “What is this for?"

Wendy pursed her lips. "It's an enema."

“Sorry?" The horror on his face made her want to laugh.

“Listen, Holden." She took a deep breath, toeing the line between professionalism, her own curiosity, and their tedious friendship/partnership. "I want you to pick this up, follow the directions and chose a night this week to complete it. And then call me."

“Dr. Carr- I don't think Debbie will-"

“Maybe not. But I will."

He stared for a moment confusion. "I don't understand.”

Of course he didn’t. “I already have the necessary equipment to futfill these desires of yours.” She pauses waiting for him to understand. “I will help you. Just once. Where you go from there is up to you."

His face flushed a deep crimson and he stared at the prescription in his hands nervously. "I don't know."

“No strings attached. You only need to say yes."

Wendy sat back in her chair, enjoying the tension in the air. Possibility. It hung heavy and she had to admit she was intrigued. “Or don't. It's your choice."

“Okay." He resolved quietly.

  
Wendy fully expected him to back out completely from the arrangement, ultimately afraid. But later that week her phone rang.

  
********************

He stood there, dizzy and close to hyperventilating. She pitied him, how nervous he might be, the sense of apprehension but pure lust forging into one concrete sense that had no name. She almost envied him.  
“Undress for me, please."

Holden proceeded without a word, stripping to his briefs, the outline of his cock hard and heavy behind cotton. She was unimpressed.

“All the way." She ordered, keeping her tone stern but gentle. She watched as he swallowed hard and slowly pulled his briefs down his ankles, picking them up from the floor and lying them neatly with his other clothes. He was almost clinical in the way he moved. Wendy's eyes washed over him. He seemed so small and apprehensive, his less than impressive cock standing against his belly, begging for attention for which she was almost eager to give, if only to calm him.

She stepped up to him, hearing the pitch in his breath as her fingers wrapped around his base with a gentle tug. "Did you clean?"

Holden nodded. "Yes."

"Good." She handed him a bottle filled with a clear liquid and instructed him to turn it over in his hands repeatedly to warm it up. "Wait here, please." Wendy turned to the bathroom, disappearing within to undress.

The floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she stepped out of her skirt and folded it neatly on the counter. She began unbuttoning the length of her blouse and paused in front of the mirror, deciding ultimately to remain as she was. Keeping her feet tucked into her heels, Wendy stepped into the harness; pulling and tightening the straps over her hips snugly.  
It had been awhile since the last time she strapped, and the faux leather at her hips made her almost dizzy with her own lust, longing for someone to satiate her desires. Holden was not that person. Instead, this would be a- in her own words- ‘what the fuck’ kind of fuck.

She stepped out of the bathroom and crossed the room to the dresser as her unbuttoned blouse billowed around her sides. Holden watched her curiously as he continued to turn the bottle of lube in his hands. Fishing around for the final piece of her ensemble, Wendy heard him gasp slightly as she withdrew. The width of two, possibly three fingers wide, the black rubber cock felt heavy in her hand as she twisted it into place, securing it firmly to the harness. A fresh wave of longing and desire flared in her belly.

“We need a safe word. If you want me to stop at anytime." Wendy proposed, steadying herself. "Have you used one before?" No. She answered silently for him, of course not.

“He shook his head. "Just ‘stop' is fine."

"No you need something else. Stop signals a pause. I need an absolute no."

Holden grimaced. "I guess- 'Debbie'."

Wendy shook her head once more. "It must be something you have no sexual relation to in your head- a complete disassociation. Something you can't just accidentally say in the midst of the moment."

He looked almost frustrated, unable to think of a single word. Maybe he needed this more than she originally thought.

“Perhaps a fruit?" She suggested. "My partner and I have- had-“ she corrected disdainfully. “- used that for many years."

“Carrots." Holden decided firmly. "I hate carrots."

“Not a fruit but it works."

“Oh. Does it have to be a fruit?”

She pitied his naivety again. “No Holden. It doesn’t have to be a fruit.” She conceded, pulling to tighten the straps at her hips once more and her tone leveled out. "We'll start slow. At any point you can ask me to stop and then continue. If you want this to end use the safe word. Otherwise.... we go until completion." She gestured for the bottle of lubricant and he passed it into her hands. Wendy pursed her lips as she poured a small amount into her palm. "Do you have any questions?"

He swallowed hard, a that mix of fear and lust stirring behind his baby blue eyes once more. "Will it be painful?"

“At first. But I'll be kind." She assured him, stroking the lubricant over the river dildo and he nodded silently.

"Okay."

“Roll over for me please. On all fours."

“Oh- um-" Holden nodded once and did as she asked, hands gripping at the sheets of the bed as he lifted his hips into the air. Wendy felt a shiver run through his body as she placed a hand to his lower back, flattening the arch in his posture. "Relax." She soothed, her voice gentle. "You're not an animal in heat, you can lower your hips a bit."

“I'm sorry."

“Don't apologize." Wendy replied and her hands stroked out over his skin. She popped the lid on the bottle of lubricant once more. This time, she drizzled a palmful between his cheeks, spreading him slightly. Her finger, slicked with lubricant, circled his hole, tracing pink puckered skin and wrinkled lines. Wendy slowly pressed her finger into him. The bed creaked as his body hitched, the sensation immediately intense and his hands fisted into the sheets as she prodded deeper. She attempted to loosen him up further but as she brought a second finger to his entrance, he clenched down hard.

“Holden." She warned sternly. He relaxed immediately with a groan. She made a mental note to advise of a plug next time, to begin preparation early. IF there was a next time. Wendy prodded deeper, her fingers massaging his insides seeking his prostate.

“This is harder than I thought it would be." He breathed evenly, cheek pressed to bed and arm folded languidly beneath himself as his other hand gripped his cock. He shivered and let our a pitiful whimper of pleasure as she found his prostate and her fingers stroked over it, pressing a little harder into him.

“You’re doing fine. Are you ready for the next step?"

There was a hesitation there that Wendy had expected before he nodded once, closing his eyes. Without delay, she withdrew her fingers as he sighed from the empty loss. It was only momentary as she pushed the black tip of the toy slowly into him and he whimpered just slightly, adjusting to the size.

“Wait-" he panted.

She stopped immediately, keeping him spread wide as she waited for a nod of approval to continue.

“Oh fuck. God it's thick. Oh this is weird." He gasped, hips rocking as he tested his own resolve. "Okay- keep going. All the way."

Wendy shifted forward, pressing further into him and secretly relishing the animalistic groans that erupted from his mouth. Helpless and spread wide, he belonged to her in that moment and the sense of control almost swept her away. Had this been a dominant/submissive encounter like the ones detailed in the victims journal, she would have him bound to the bed as she ravaged him, leaving him helpless. But that's not what this was for Holden. This was about exploring the taboo in his mind, an escape from the otherwise vanilla lifestyle he led at home.

Wendy slid home, her hips pressed snugly against his to the hilt. Holden's body sagged on the bed, yet another deep groan escaping his lips. The penetration was deep and thick and Wendy wondered if he was having second thoughts yet.

"Please, harder..." he mumbled into his hand.  
That much she understood, he wanted to be fucked. At least he was polite.

Her hips thrust against his deep and quick and his body buckled beneath her. A dry whimpered sob escaped his lips. She hit home once more, over and over again until he was writhing beneath her, mouth agape, eyes sated and heavy, overwhelmed with sensation. His fingers gripped tightly at the sheets, grasping for traction.

“Wendy-" he whimpered beneath her.

“You know your safe word?"

“Mm hm." Holden mumbled, persisting. When his breaths came quicker and more ragged she dug her fingers into his skin and picked up the pace, knowing he would only last a few more moments. As expected he released in a guttural groan, his cock twitching in agony as he came hard and fast, semen spilling down his thigh in a mess.

Holden's knees gave out, collapsing into the bed with a pant. Her fingers soothed over his skin as she slowly withdrew. Wendy twisted the black dildo out of the harness and quietly folded it into a towel for cleaning later.

He turned to roll over but a firm hand on his lower back stopped him. "Wait please."

Wendy went quickly to the bathroom and returned with a washcloth damp with warm water. She soothed over his skin and his hole, cleaning the lubricant and his own cum from him.

“You’ll want to shower as soon as possible."

“Wait- please stay." He pleaded as she began to gather her things and slip out of the harness.

Wendy shook her head as she buttoned up her blouse. "No. That's not what this is Holden. You know that."

“At least let me return the favor-" he suggested bravely.

She bristled at the offer. It was almost tempting. The fact remained, however, that she felt nothing for him. “I don’t need you to do that." Wendy stated briskly. "I have to go." She felt sorry for him in a way, her quick departure certainly cutting deep. But her job was done, she needn’t prolong their time together. “I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.”


End file.
